The Song Of The Pure
by roseimagine
Summary: (AU) In an act of redemption Priest Seto safeguards the life of Safiya who was accused for a crime she did not commit. Soon Safiya starts to develop feeling for Seto who might not yet be ready to open his heart. But when Safiya is in peril once more it maybe just enough for emotions to spark.
1. Prologue: Rescued

**Seto Kaiba has always been my favorite character in the yugioh series, so to portray him in a love story is both an honor and a challenge.**

**This is and AU story, so it is somewhat different to the yugioh we all know and love but it's still has many of the original character.**

**This is a small piece of a grand tale I have prepared, please provide feedback so I know if I should continue or not. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue: Rescued<strong>

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

Safiya was weak barley managing to work on a carving she was given to make, her senses were slipping, and she had not eaten well in all many days. When something struck her back, making it sting. She fell to her knees unable to continue and felt countless more strikes to her back which caused her to fall face front on the dirt, too weak to do anything.

When a figure appeared out of nowhere and stood in front of her, covering her - stopping the man who had been beating her. Everything had become quiet as he turned to look at her; she was laying face front, her turquoise eyes moist from the pain.

Seto knelt next to her his blue eyes filled with compassion. This had reminded him so much of his beloved but despondently deceased Kisara - he felt compelled to help this poor girl who reminded him so much of her.

He covered her with his cape and scooped her up in his strong arms. No one dared to interfere with his actions. Seto walked with Safiya in his arms, he looked down at her; she was solemn, still and so fragile. Seto felt a strong but strange feeling overcome him: he needed to protect her.


	2. Healed

**Finally, had the chance to write this chapter in, thanks for all the reads and support last chapter! Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Healed<strong>

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

Seto rushed Safiya to his home, a place that was given to him inside the palace and near a sanctuary where they paid homage to the Gods. Seto got off his chariot and rushed inside, Safiya was still unconscious when they arrived.

He placed Safiya on his bed face down, she was still motionless but her breathing was forced. There was a great number of lash marks on her back. She had large, bleeding cuts interlacing across her high to lower back. Just then a female rushed into the room, "I saw you young master come in and good gracious, sons of the pharaohs! What happened to her!" She said kneeling next to Safiya. Aui was a middle aged woman with a motherly personality, she was also the caretaker of Seto's home.

"I need you to go get Mera, Aui he's the only one that can help her." Seto said his eyes focused on Safiya.

"Right away." She ran out of the room in a rush leaving Seto standing there then Safiya started to squirm and groan. She grabbed the tips of the covers scrunching them in her hand; the pain was becoming intense once more.

"Just hold on a little long, the healer will be her in a moment." Seto said as he came to stand above her. Safiya's eyes opened slowly, she thought she had dreamed that someone had saved her but now she believed it – she was saved. She was away from that cell she had spent many cold nights in, away from the man with a dark glare, the man that had a whip in his possession – he who did not hesitate to harm another.

"Why… why did you help me?" Safiya glanced up meeting Seto's profound gaze. Her voice was only a whisper and she struggled as she spoke suppressing a scream that was high in her throat.

"I sensed no evil presence within you and you were being maltreated for no reason." He said with disgust. Of course Seto wasn't telling her the complete truth, he wasn't about to admit a force unknown to him drew him towards her and that she reminded him of his Kisara.

The force that drew him was in the form of a dream; each night he would wander through a prison guided by a blue, orb-shaped floating flame and it would stop in front of a cell. There was someone with red hair with their back turned. As soon as he saw Safiya, it must be her - who else has hair that shines red like the ruby gem?

"I am eternally grateful for your… kindness." She smiled but Seto could tell she was hanging on to consciousness by a thread; a man can stand a whipping but accompanied with great pain afterwards, now a woman as delicate as she was – it is something unbearable.

The room door opened and in came Mera who was an older man; silver hairs cover all of his head, he had a long beard, wore a white robe and carried a basket. Aui followed close behind him, she carried a bowl filled with water and a couple of cloths hanging from her forearm.

"Poor dear." Aui commented as she saw Safiya breathing heavily, her eyes were moist and there were beads of sweat rolling from under her deep red hairline.

"I am Mera, I will do my best to heal you." Safiya nodded softly. Mera looked through his basket and took out some long leaves, "First Aui you must clean the wound before I apply the aloe leaves." He instructed. Aui took one of the many cloths and soaked it in the water. She then sat next to Safiya on the bed and started to clean.

Much of the blood was dry but some of it was still flowing from the wounds, Aui couldn't help but grimace when she saw the cloth soak up the blood. Seto was simply watching but there was much anger in his eyes.

"That should be enough Aui." Mera said as he finished crushing the leaves in a spare bowl he had. He then grabbed a handful of the crushed leaves and sprinkled it over Safiya's back. It had a fresh sensation at the beginning but then it stung making Safiya grip on the cover tighten, she had already clenched her teeth – she did not want to make a scandal. "Aloe's leaf will clean the wound preventing infection and stop the blood from flowing." He said looking at Seto, "She needs a lot of rest and I will have to come once more tonight to apply a new layer of aloe to her wounds."

"I am thankful healer," Safiya choked out.

Mera nodded her way a signaled Seto to follow him. When they were out the door Mera handed a small satchel to Seto, "These are feverfew petals if she has a fever or the pain becomes too much for her have her chew 2 to 3 petals. I will try to come later today, good day Seto." He said bowing slightly.

"Good day as well." Seto responded back as he opened the door for Mera. As soon as Mera left Seto was about to close the door when he noticed two of his friends coming. Shada was walking up the stairs accompanied by Isis. Shada seemed upset but Isis's semblance was calm.

"Where have you been Seto?" Shada asked coming into the house, Isis waited at the door, "we have waited for you." He said urgency in his tone.

"I had another matter to resolve, I will be there as soon as I can." Seto wanted to see Safiya one last time before he left.

"Very well then but make haste, there is much to discuss on the matter." The Sacred Guardians were having a reunion regarding the Pharaoh's security. Mahad who was in charge of keeping the Pharaoh safe by tapping into the power of his millennium ring was having trouble controlling it. So the guardians were going to discuss a temporary means of defense.

Shada left giving Seto a nod as he went through the door, "Isis are you coming?"

"I will be there in a moment, go on ahead." She said still looking at Seto. As the sound of Shada's footsteps deceased, Isis spoke again a light smile in her expression, "that was a noble thing you did."

"You saw?" Seto said surprised for an instant but then he remembered that Isis's millennium necklace permitted her to see into the future.

"I saw that you would be late because of her." She said calmly.

"Well I'll be there soon enough." Seto did not like to be rushed, his affairs came first.

Isis nodded his way and turned around but then she stopped in her tracks "I know and by the way," She said just turning her head to peer at him, "you will not need to give her the feverfew petals; she is a strong spirit and will heal with the correct care."

Seto was relieved to hear that but he would make sure that Aui kept an eye on Safiya. He went to the room nearly bumping into Aui who had a cup in her hand. "It's as if this poor girl wasn't given water at all, this was her fifth cup. At this rate she could drink the Nile." She commented.

Seto let Aui pass by, he walked quietly into the room. The only noise audible was Safiya's slow and even breathing, she was sound asleep. He brushed softly, strands of hair that had fallen on her face and to his surprise she was a foreign beauty. Her long black eyelashes had a strange but beautiful contrast to her ivory skin.

"Why do I feel linked to you?" Safiya stirred slightly but her expression remained peaceful, Seto smiled and gently stroked the side of her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you readers think, I appreciate feedback! :D<strong>

**Now to answer some reviews:**

**The95will: **Thanks Will for the review, I know Kaiba is just so awesome, I'm pretty sure I answered your question in the PM, hope this chapter was to your liking too :D

**TheWierdOtaku21: **Thanks so much I appreciate the review. Well I was just testing out if readers would like the concept but now chapter are usually longer. I loved the name Safiya too when I saw it and the meaning of the name is pure. I hope you liked this chapter too ;)

**Thanks for reading and please leave a comment, it helps me to grow as a writer and lets me know if I'm doing a good job or if I need to improve!**

**till next update**

**-roseimagine**


End file.
